Halloween monster party night
by milly loca
Summary: Ellos solo querían celebrar una pequeña fiesta en Halloween en paz y armonía, pero la fiesta se descontrolo a lo grande, se atreven a ver lo que paso en esa noche de fiesta?. Para el foro "Anteiku"


**Bueno este es un fic basado en una canción de Vocaloid que me gusta mucho n-n y es mi primer fic de FNAF no sean malos conmigo u-u**

 **Sin mas que decir a empezar n-n**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Lo personajes usados aquí y el titulo y temática de la historia son de sus genialosos creadores :D**

 **OTRA NOTA IMPARTANTE: El presente fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Halloween a la inversa" para el foro "Anteiku" n-n**

* * *

 **Halloween monster party night.**

Era una noche de Halloween y ese día se supone que NADIE o por lo menos solo una media hora, trabajaban, pero en una pizzería un tipo lamentaba su suerte, ese tipo era Mike que le tocaba trabajar de noche y era lo peor que le podía pasar, pero bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos animatronicos que no dejaban de molestar todos los días.

Llego a la pizzería y entro, ya faltaba poco para que empezara a trabajar, entro y miro a los animatronicos un rato y al cuarto escondido en la Pirate Cove (mi ingles es un asco lo se DX) y luego se fue a su "zona segura".

Y entonces sonó la alarma que indicaba el tormento de cada día para el.

-"Bueno, entre mas rápido mejor"-Penso mientras revisaba las cámaras tranquilo y se preparaba por si alguno venia a por el.

Pero se quedo con cara de WTF al ver salir de su sitio a Foxy con varias cosas para fiesta y los demás unirse a el empezando a adornar todo para una fiesta, pero igual se quedo viendo que hacían.

Mientras con los animatronicos.

Todos estaban preparando todo para la gran fiesta que tendrian, y la mas emocionada era Chica que no paraba de saltar de aquí para allá colgando serpentinas y demás.

-Al fin haremos algo divertido además de perseguir y matar guardias nocturnos-Comento la muchacha contenta.

-Eso es verdad, necesitábamos un motivo para dejar de hacerlo, por lo menos un día y ya llego nuestro pequeño descanso-Dijo esta vez Bonnie ayudando a Chica con los adornos.

En ese momento llegaron los Toy a ayudar, habían aclarado una pequeña "tregua" entre ellos por ese día, Mangle colgaba adornos del techo, Chica y Toy Chica se encargaban de la comida, Foxy y Poppet de la bebida, Bonnie y Toy Bonnie de la musica y Freddy y Toy Freddy de las mesas, pero en ese momento les llego otro, Golden Freddy, y también ayudo a sus iguales, sin duda iban a tener la mejor fiesta de todas y hasta estaban pensado invitar a los guardias que habían conocido y sobrevivido a ellos y de eso se encargaba Baloon Boy, o BB para los cuates.

El chico de los globos iba por las calles y por suerte pasaba desapercibido con tanto niño disfrazado, lo cual era un alivio a para el, para llegar a las casas de Vincent, Jeremy y Scott para invitarlos a la fiesta, sabia que Mike estaba en la pizzería ya después se encargaría de el.

Llego a la casa del de morado y toco la puerta, el tipo abrió quedando con una "Poker Face" al ver a BB en su puerta con un sobre en su mano.

-Esto debe ser una broma-Comentó incrédulo.

-Pues no, vengo de parte de los demás a entregarte esto y esperamos que vayas-Dijo de forma tranquila y se fue dejando a Vincent con el sobre en la mano.

Después de un rato andando por las calles BB llegó a la casa de Jeremy y toco la puerta sacando el sobre para dárselo de una vez, el chico salio con un tazón de dulces y sonriendo, pero al ver a BB en su puerta lanzo un grito de terror.

-Ahora vienen a mi casa a matarme?-Pregunto con la escoba frente a el para defenderse.

-No, solo vengo a entregarte esto, dios que dramático-Comentó el chico de los globos dejando la invitación en un mueble y se fue-Y según ellos me mandaron a mi, porque soy el "mas adorable"-Penso el animatronic cerrando la puerta.

Y después de otro buen rato andando, por fin llego a la casa de Scott, esperaba que este no reaccionara como el anterior, toco el timbre y sacó la invitación a la fiesta para dársela.

Scott no tardo en abrir la puerta y ver al chico de los globos impresionado.

-Que haces aquí?-Pregunto curioso.

-Solo vengo a dejarte esta invitación a una fiesta que estamos haciendo los animatronicos, esperamos que vayas e ira tu novio Vincent-Dijo con algo de burla BB.

Scott no dijo nada solo tomo la invitación de la mano de BB y este ultimo se fue de regreso a la pizzería.

-Te esperamos ahí-Dijo antes de irse.

De regreso en la Pizzería.

BB ya había regresado algo cansado y se dejo caer en una silla subiendo los pies en una mesa.

-Baja tus patas de la mesa BB!-Grito algo irritado Toy Freddy.

-Callate, estoy cansado de caminar por la maldita calle, tengo los pies como tamales de tanto caminar, no molestes-Dijo irritado el chico de los globos.

Después de descansar y de que Toy Freddy limpiara bien esa mesa BB fue a invitar a Mike, llego a donde el guardia y este casi se infarta al verlo.

-Pero que diablos haces tu aquí?!-Pregunto con el corazón en la mano.

-Calmate no vengo a nada menos a invitarte a una fiesta aquí en la pizzería que vamos a hacer por ser halloween-Le deja la invitación en el escritorio.

Mike miro la invitación y al chico globo irse, una vez mas BB volvió al salón de fiestas y ya estaba todo listo para su fiesta de locos, de a poco llegaron los demás guardias cada uno con un disfraz, unos mas raros que otros claro, y Mike al ver a Jeremy en una de las cámaras no tardo en unirse a la fiesta.

Todo era divertido en esa fiesta, había de todo, bebida, comida, dulces, música, baile y mucha diversion, con decir que mas de uno termino arriba de las mesas bailando mientras los demás le aplaudían a ese alguien que resulto ser Toy Chica, incluso Karaoke tenian , que nadie supo de donde lo sacaron, pero el chiste era divertirse.

Incluso jugaron botella y otras cosas mas, y claro todo quedó registrado en cámara pero ellos ni en cuenta, lo único que querían era divertirse, y era claro que les iba a valer el regaño que iban a recibir cuando fuera de día y el dueño viera como estaba la pizzería, la cocina hecha una zone de guerra, el salón de fiestas hecho un desastre, y trozos de piñata regados por el suelo y el escenario, sin mencionar la Pirate Cove, y en las mesas habia un Foxy con la cara pintada y uno de los conos de la piñata en la cabeza.

En pocas palabras, la fiesta se descontrolo y vaya descontrol el que armaron cuatro guardias y los animatronicos del lugar, con decir que una de las ventanas del local termino rota debido a que en medio del descontrol Puppet lanzo la caja registradora por la ventana y todos bajo los efectos de la bebida gritaron emocionados y le festejaron.

A la mañana siguiente.

Todos sin excepción, despertaron con una resaca terrible.

-Que horas son?-Pregunto Bonnie despertando de su letargo en el escenario.

Cuando su vista se acoplo a la luz noto que ya casi amanecía, y se puso a despertar a todos a como podía, ya que el mismo no podio mantenerse despierto, vio una gran cantidad de cuerpos regados por todas partes, el baño, el salón de fiestas, arriba de las mesas, el techo, la cocina, etc, y a todos los despertó.

-Que hora es?-Pregunto Toy Bonnie.

-Son como las 7:00 de la mañana-Dijo bostesando Mangle.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y se voltearon a ver los unos a los otros.

-Mierda!-Gritaron todos y rápido, y contó y resaca empezaron a limpiar todo.

A como pudieron lograron limpiar todo el lugar y deshacerse de la evidencia de la fiesta, y rezaban para que no vieran el hoyo en la ventana del local, aunque se les ocurrió lo mas original para repararlo, poner un cartel en el lugar afectado.

Al termino de ese dia, todos se fueron a sus casas a descanzar y los animatronicos se pusieron en sus lugares, y trataron de parecer "normales" el resto de día, sin duda esa noche todo regresaría a la normalidad, pero la noche de fiesta nadie se las va a quitar.


End file.
